


stepping on toes

by hypatheticallyspeaking



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dragon!Keith, F/M, Family, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Magical!Pidge, Princess!Pidge, breaking curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypatheticallyspeaking/pseuds/hypatheticallyspeaking
Summary: Princess Katie Holt is, per tradition, to be protected by a dragon for a year of self-discovery. She’s not pleased with the situation, but she’s determined to make the best of it. Keith, the dragon, has more to him than just being a bodyguard for hire. Besides, tradition doesn’t say she has to stay in the tower the whole time…Published originally for kidgezine!





	stepping on toes

**Author's Note:**

> Super late publishing of my kidgezine fic. Hope you all enjoy :)

The Terran forests span hundreds of miles, a mix of tree-types growing a verdant green in the early spring, despite the slight chill in the air. The still morning air stirs with the sound of conversation, breaking the silence. 

“I can walk on my own!” a female voice cries out in annoyance. “We’re not even a half-day from the tower. Were you this impatient as a human, too? Or is this just ‘cause you’re a dragon?”

“Stubborn princess,” comes the response, an affectionate, rumbling sound that reverberates in the trees. “This would go faster if you would let me carry you.”

The princess in question stands with her hands on her hips, appearance unbefitting her formal title with mud-stained clothes and travel bags. Her amber eyes narrow at the dragon. “Look, there are spell materials I can pick up along the way. It’ll help with counteracting the curse...” her voice trails off, and she’s lost in thought as they continue their journey.

“You should figure out how to hold on when I’m flying, Katie,” the dragon insists. He waits for a response before asking, “Katie?”

“Huh?” Her face flushes, “Sorry, I was thinking of other means to break,” she waves a hand at his draconic body, “your curse. Especially since my earlier attempts weren’t successful.”

“Why did you say to take it to the source?” he wonders, pace slowing. “I’d rather not come across the Witch Haggar again.” The dragon shudders at the thought. “Ever, if possible.”

“It’s the only other way I’ve heard of for breaking curses—cut off the initial source of magic and it should break. And if you’re going to fight that witch, I want to be able to help you, Keith.” 

They walk in relative silence for the next mile or so until he stops short. “I still think you should figure out how to hold onto my back if we need to get somewhere fast.” He shoots her a toothy grin that would be menacing to anyone else. “And I think you’d enjoy flying rather than being underfoot… I’m supposed to be protecting you, after all.”

The princess laughs, rolling her eyes. “Certainly, but we’ve still got a lot of traveling ahead of us. We can figure that out along the way.”

* * *

Within a matter of weeks, their journey has taken them to the edge of the Terran lands. Her family’s kingdom spans only an eighth of the size of Daibazaal, and their crossing into the foreign nation occurs at an unpatrolled location, far from the prying eyes of Galra guards. 

Keith leads their traveling, more familiar the territory than the Terran Princess. As they make their way through the twilight hour, Katie illuminates the way with a magical light source from her position astride the dragon’s back. They move slowly through the dimly-lit forest, accompanied by the sounds of dragon claws crushing dry branches and pine needles against the cold earth.

Bored by the silence, she asks, “You said you spent time in this country?”

“Have you heard of the Blade of Marmora?” When she nods at the semi-familiar name, he continues, “It was founded as a number of rebelling families under the same name. My mother escaped those who weren’t happy with her rebellion and found my father in Terra. She left when I was a child to aid in the rebellion again. I only discovered she was alive about four years ago.” 

“That’s when you joined the Blade? To help your mother?” She is curious but doesn’t want to press him for answers. 

“In part.” He hums. “I spent three years with them until I crossed the Witch. I learned so much, and Shiro was concerned when I vanished. He found me and said that I could at least guard your family’s tower for the year.” 

Katie flushes; she remembers having met him, before his transformation. A rather handsome knight with dark hair and stunning violet eyes—that’s why it seemed familiar when they had first locked gazes. “I’m fortunate. The dragon who guarded my mother when she went for her year was Slav. His habits nearly drove Mom insane.” Keith laughs at that, and she finds herself wondering what his laughter will sound like when he’s human again. She watches him curiously, as she asks, “Can you tell me about the Blade?”

He nods and begins telling tales of when he was a knight in the Galran Kingdom, immersing her in his experiences until it feels as though she has met the others, including Lady Krolia. She finds herself asking questions, curious to learn more about his adventures and  _ him _ . Keith only pauses in his stories when the sky has faded to an inky blue, and she casts a small spell to illuminate their path and look for a viable location to sleep. 

He promises to keep telling her stories of his journey. She must be exhausted because she could swear her heart skips a beat at his words.

* * *

_ It hasn’t even been a week since she’s arrived at the tower when her attempt at personalizing her spells goes awry. The dragon paces about the tower, searching in rooms and asking, “Where are you?”  _

_ Katie would laugh from her position at the dining table if she weren’t so focused on undoing her spell. She can see her own body, but it appears translucent; however, when she had glanced in the mirror, she was entirely undetectable. “In here!” she calls out, and when Keith takes a sweeping glance of the room, his eyes narrowing in frustration. _

_ “Seriously, princess?”  _

_ He moves to turn around and keep looking when she tells him to stop. “I’m right in front of you. I, uh, created a new spell: Invisibility, but for oneself.” _

_ “You can cast magic?”  _

_ “Ever since I was a child. But I’ll never improve if I don’t practice. And since tradition makes me stay here for a year of self-discovery… I have a list of magic projects I want to work on.” Most are just tweaking pre-existing spells like this, but she wants to do something unique with her time. _

_ Keith snorts. “How about you make yourself visible, so we can actually talk?”  _

_ She slumps in her chair, sighing. “If I could, don’t you think I’d do that?” She finds herself staring at the dragon as his own posture mimics her own.  _

_ “Of course I end up with a spellcaster who can’t undo her own spells.”  _

_ “When I told you to treat me like a person, rather than a princess, I didn’t ask to be belittled.” Fury rises in her throat as she stands up abruptly, sending the chair scooting backwards.  _

_ He levels his gaze in her direction, but it passes straight through her and to a spot on the wall just beyond the chair. “I’m supposed to be protecting you, not worrying about accidentally stepping on you.”  _

_ There’s something in his voice; a familiarity and kindness that doesn’t fit with his frustration. Still, her raised temper causes her to stand and push past him, intentionally bumping into his leg. “I’ll just stay in my room for the rest of my time. I won’t be a problem.” _

_ He calls out after her, but she doesn’t listen. _

_ What a great start. _

* * *

As they fly in, over the mountainous lands of Daibazaal, Keith finds that everything is drearier than he remembers. Once-familiar towns have lost their liveliness, the people dispirited. The stories he has told Katie seem like a child’s reminiscence. It has only been a year since his last venture to his maternal homeland; how has it changed so much? 

The answer comes with a horse’s whinny and the arrival of the infamous knight Lotor, the Witch’s son. He draws his sword, not even willing to inquire about their purpose for entering the kingdom. “Begone, beast!” The blade glows with a purple magic that shoots forward towards them.

Keith inhales before defending against Lotor with a blast of fire that dissipates the magic—the curse does have its benefits when fighting—but the knight weaves out of the way, dismounting and slashing towards him again. Keith evades the blow, landing a fair distance from Lotor.

Katie slides from his back, patting Keith’s scales as she keeps a fair distance from the silver-haired knight. She’s never truly experienced battle before, save watching her brother and the other knights sparring. 

Keith finds himself sent backwards by a second, rapid blast of magic. He skids on the ground, knocking aside trees. He takes a second to steady himself, and in that brief moment, Lotor lands a handful of blows that cause Keith to wince in pain. 

He swipes at Lotor with his claws, sending the white-haired knight staggering backwards, but there appears to be little damage done to the Galran knight. 

Keith bites back a curse. “Katie? A little help?”

The princess begins a chant, green energy coalescing around her. Vines emerge from the ground near the attacker’s feet, and Lotor steps away from the curling tendrils, closing the distance to Keith and Katie. The greenish magical glow pulses, shooting the vines forward to wrap around Lotor’s limbs and restrain him. The man’s sword clatters to the ground, and Katie retrieves the weapon. 

“I’ll take this. Don’t want you killing us.” 

“Who are you?” the man grits out, struggling against his binds. 

Keith moves forward, baring his teeth at Lotor. “The ones who spared your life when you attacked us for no reason.” He lowers a wing for Katie, and she clings to the scales on his back. “Remember that.”

Haggar’s son is a spot in the distance when Katie asks, “Did you know him?”

“Not personally,” he replies as they glide back down to the ground, far enough away from their encounter to safely rest. “But I have a feeling that we’ll be seeing others like him before this is over.”

* * *

_ Princess Katie had shut herself off for the past week, ever since they had another argument about her practicing magic. Keith paces the tower’s sitting room, wondering how long it will be until she emerges for anything other than meals. He has only seen her then, during which she remains silent and annotates her newest spellbook.  _

_ In the late evening hours, as the sun paint the sky outside in hues of deep red and orange, he notices flickering lamplight emanating from the tower’s sitting room. Quietly, he makes his way towards the room’s fireplace and the large carpet that has recently been repurposed as his bed. The princess sits curled up in a plush chair, spellbook in hand. She makes eye contact with him before returning to her notes.  _

_ “Are you going to talk to me?” He does his best to be unimposing, but his dragon form prevents kind gestures, especially with a low grumbling voice.  _

_ She levels an unimpressed gaze at him. “Are you going to stop my projects?” _

_ “If it means you’ll end up hurting yourself, then yes.” She’s quite stubborn; he’s learned that much.  _

_ Her projects tend to have repercussions, whether it’s a foul stench in the tower for days, a potion turning explosive and scorching the table, or a plant growth spell causing the entire kitchen to become overrun with vines. He snorts, a plume of gray smoke curling towards the ceiling; despite all of those mishaps, she’d invented two new potions and gained a mastery over plants. _

_ “Are you going to stop me?” The princess repeats, arching an eyebrow as if daring him to do so.  _

_ He isn’t sure that anything he says at this point will subdue her stubbornness. So, he says the truth: “I’m not supposed to let you get hurt. I admire how much you can do with magic—never had the aptitude myself.” _

_ “So, you’ll let me continue to experiment?” She’s wary after his earlier unwillingness to let her practice her craft.  _

_ He sighs, and a puff of smoke curls towards the ceiling. “Can you just experiment out here, so I can take you to someone if you do curse yourself?”  _

_ “Okay, fine, but I don’t mess with curses.” She frowns, staring at him, “Those are nasty to cast and nearly impossible to break.” _

_ “I know.” Another tired exhale of smoke. _

_ She extends a hand, placing it atop his scaled one. “Okay, deal.”  _

_ Within the next week they’ve become closer, with the princess working until she’s half-asleep. He snags a nearby blanket with a claw, draping it over the girl who has curled up next to him. She shifts in her sleep, now utilizing his tail as a pillow. He hesitates; walking away would mean her resting on the cold stone floor.  _

_ She wakes a few hours later, and he tries not to watch her as she shifts, resting her back against his flank. It takes her a moment to remember what happened. “Sorry. I hadn’t realized how tired I was.”  _

_ He can’t quite meet her eyes, and for once he’s grateful for the scarlet color of his scales. “Forgive me for not moving you, princess… but I didn’t know what was proper.”  _

_ She laughs for the first time since arriving at the tower. It’s a nice sound. “I didn’t think dragons cared about propriety.” _

_ “They probably don’t,” he admits, closing his eyes. A memory surfaces, unbidden: a woman with stark white hair, a flash of purple magical energy, and a chill that still sends shivers down his spine. He looks at her directly as he adds, “But when you’re cursed to be a dragon, some human habits are harder to break than others.” _

_ “Oh.” She doesn’t quite meet his eyes for a minute, her furrowed brow indicative of deep thought. She claps her hands together, declaring, “I’ve got an idea for a new project: breaking your curse.” _

* * *

Months later, they stand at the entranceway to the Witch’s lair. They’ve fought countless Galra warriors, druids, and even magical storms to get to this point. 

They’re not backing down from this last fight. 

Not when they’re so close.

An ominous wind blows from inside the sea-facing cavern, sending a shiver down her spine. They’ve prepared for this. She’s prepared plenty of healing potions and bottled spells that would activate upon opening. They’ve fought for this. Lotor is no longer a problem for the Galra people. They’ve seen to justice in Daibazaal.

Seawater sprays from below, along the rocky shoreline, as they ready themselves for this last encounter. Katie looks up towards Keith, observing the determined look in his eyes and the way the sunlight seems to set his scales ablaze. 

“Be safe,” she whispers as they face what will undoubtedly be a difficult fight. 

He stares at her, opening his mouth to say something, but he shakes his head. “You too.” He begins walking forward. “Let’s go.”

Katie leads the way, her magic illuminating the twisting caves. Water drips from stalactites as they quietly navigate to the heart of the Witch’s lair. It takes them roughly half an hour of slow-paced movement until they reach an open chamber. Magical flames dot the perimeter of the chamber, and they can see a floating pedestal in the center of the room. 

“Ah yes, the dragon knight and your little spellcaster,” the figure atop the pedestal greets. Beneath her, purple magical energy begins to surge upward. “I have been awaiting your arrival.”

“And I’ve been looking forward to this,” Keith growls, sending a blast of scarlet flame towards the woman. 

“Please tell me that’s not the extent of your strength,” Haggar drones, unfazed by the surrounding fire. “Else this will be tedious.” She waves a hand, and the flames that licked at her deep purple and gold robes dissipate. She raises a hand. “Come, now, give me a challenge!”

Their fight begins, an onslaught of fire and magic that shakes the system of tunnels and sends rocks tumbling down from above.

They make it out, victorious, as the cave system collapses behind them; Keith is injured, yet still a dragon. She’s out of bottled spells, but she opens a healing potion and drinks it until her fatigue fades somewhat. She bandages her own arm, staunching the results of when a spell shattered through her magic shield. 

Keith has a gash across the right side of his face from one of Haggar’s magical blasts, and Katie treats it, wrapping it with bandages and applying healing magic. The green of her spellcasting slowly dissipates when it touches the Witch’s own lingering magic, so the wound will most likely scar over time. 

“I’m sorry,” Katie says, her heart in her throat. “I thought that defeating her would break the curse.” She wraps her arms around his neck, sinking into the familiar warmth that is him. “I’m so sorry, Keith.”

“Don’t worry, Katie. We’re alive. That’s what matters the most.” 

“But… I wanted to break the curse.” I wanted to see your face again. 

“Let’s find a place to get some rest. I’ll fly us home in the morning.”

That night, she falls into a restless sleep, mind lingering on all the different paths that their interactions could have taken. 

* * *

_ “I loathe these events,” Princess Katie bemoans, leaning against Allura’s chair. “Couldn’t we just keep reading?” _

_ The Altean princess stifles a laugh. “You would stay with your spellbooks for years if there weren’t events like these. At least the knights are kind and handsome this time. And they know how to dance.” _

_ Katie sighs, scanning the room for familiar faces. She recognizes Sir Lance and Sir Hunk, two of her childhood friends; Sir Shiro, her brother’s friend, stands next to someone who she has never seen before. _

_ “Who’s the knight with Sir Shiro?” Katie inquires, curious. _

_ “Sir Keith,” Allura notes. “They’ve been training together.” _

_ Katie hums in response before she’s approached by a guest who requests her for the next dance. From there, it’s a whirlwind of dancing, a constant line of men to be her partner. It is both a blessing and a curse: never needing someone to lead but rarely getting a break from dancing once she’s whisked out onto the floor. After the noblemen, Lance requests a dance for one of the fast-paced songs, and she finds herself smiling throughout the dance, even if they’re hardly able to hold a conversation. Hunk steals her next dance, but instead gives her a respite and a chance for refreshments. Her brother takes the following dance, followed by Shiro and then a few others. _

_ She finally returns to her table, lifting her feet off the floor and grateful for the break. “So, has Sir Keith asked you to dance yet?” Allura inquires, watching Katie for a reaction. _

_ “No, why would he?” She spies him from her periphery, and her face flushes slightly. After all, he is attractive. _

_ “He’s approached you at least five times, but someone has always swept you away. Such a shame, he is quite handsome.” Allura’s voice holds a teasing lilt. “And you are supposed to dance with all of your guests at some point tonight. It’s only proper.” _

_ “Oh.” She meets his eyes, ducking her head and smiling. It takes him a minute to navigate the crowd, but he appears at their table. _

_ “May I have this next dance?” He asks, all standardized respect and grace as he extends a hand. _

_ “I’m rather tired,” she admits, but smiles as she takes his arm. “Although I wouldn’t mind one last dance.” _

_ “Are you sure?” The kindness in his voice is reflected in his eyes. “I wouldn’t want to impose.” _

_ “Absolutely.” Her heart flutters as she’s led out to the dance floor. _

_ The musicians take pity on her aching feet as they change to a slower piece, one that she has never heard before. So, when she stumbles over a staccato phrase, she treads on his toes. He flinches but doesn’t stop dancing or push her away; instead, he supports her body weight by holding her close to him, despite flattening the front of her violet dress. As the song winds down, he croaks out an apology—he shouldn’t have held her that familiarly.  _

_ A blush creeps up her cheeks, dusting the tops of her ears. “I didn’t mind. Sorry for my missteps.”  _

_ Keith smiles, “All is forgiven, my lady.”  _

_ She takes the opportunity to be forward, in the hopes that she sees him again. “Should you come by again, I will save you a dance—one where I don’t step on your toes.”  _

_ “I look forward to it.” He presses a kiss to the back of her hand before returning her to the table with the other ladies of the court.  _

_ Allura shoots her a knowing smile, causing Katie’s face to flush pink. Across the room, she sees the obsidian-haired knight smile at her one last time before he and the other knights take their leave. _

_ His smile floods her daydreams for weeks. _

* * *

“You need to take a break,” Keith insists, eyeing the frazzled princess. She’s sitting at the table with scrolls of parchment, half-used spell components, and dozens of books that have collected over the past seven weeks. “You’re going to wear yourself down.”

“I’m not leaving you here with this spell still existing.”

“Katie,” he admonishes, nudging her with an arm. “You’ve wanted to go home since you first got here. Don’t let my condition stop you.”

She glares at him, incredulous. “I’m not giving this—you—up. Even once I’m back at the castle.” Raising a hand, she reads another incantation aloud, and a lavender bushel vanishes from the table. She waits a few seconds, and the only response is Keith sneezing, nearly lighting the table and books on fire.

“Katie…” He can see the frustration in her eyes. “Don’t worry about me.”

“I’ve already packed my bag. It’s almost like you’re kicking me out, Keith.”

“What will your family say when you’re exhausted when they arrive?”

“They’ll be amazed by me actually being good at magic.”

“Prodigious,” he teases, tapping her gently with a claw.

She’s about to bite back with a comment when there’s a loud knock on the tower’s main door. “Pidge! Open up!” The voice is familiar.

“Your father?” Keith wonders. 

“Brother,” she replies, dusting off her apron. “Care to meet him?”

The desire to meet her family is strong, but he declines out of respect for their reunion. “I’ll get your bags.” As he moves her few bags, he watches her reunite with her family. The King and Queen pull her into a warm embrace before fretting over her travel-worn clothes. Katie laughs it off, smiling and launching into a dramatic retelling of her magical exploits over the last year. Meanwhile, the prince sidles over to him, assisting the dragon with transferring Katie’s things to the carriage.

Keith lowers his head in a semblance of a bow, but the prince waves away the formality. 

“Thank you,” the young man declares, “for taking care of my sister.” Keith glances over to Katie, who grins at the two of them, waving a hand as she continues her storytelling.

“I think it was the other way around,” he admits, more to himself than the young man before him, and returns to the castle. The high-ceilinged living space already feels empty as he glances about; he curls up, as small as he can in his large form, closing his eyes and waiting for the sound of a carriage leaving. Instead, he opens his eyes to the sound of soft footsteps.

“Hey,” Katie says with a watery smile. “I guess it’s time.”

It hurts to see her go, but it’s been a year. Her tenure in the tower has passed. “I’ll miss you.” He swallows the thought of asking her to stay, the dream that she actually would. His chest feels hollow as he grapples with the fact that he can’t keep her by his side.

“Me too,” she says, voice barely a whisper. “Come and visit me.”

“I won’t be shot out of the sky? A dragon arriving at the capital city?”

“I wouldn’t let that happen.” She smiles, small but sweet.

“Then I’ll stop by as soon as I can.” 

A quiet breath of silence falls, and he watches her, memorizing her current appearance—her auburn hair slightly unkempt and her amber eyes saddened by having to leave. The princess leans forward, pressing a kiss to the scales of his forehead. “Thank you for everything…” Her voice trails off before she turns on her heel, walking away with stiff steps, and he closes his eyes once more.

His body feels warm, a different kind of warmth than when he breathes fire. It’s enough to lull him into a daze as the sound of hoofbeats and creaky carriage wheels transitions back to the sound of birds and wind. As the sensation slowly fizzles, he opens his eyes and pushes off from the cold surface of the floor to stand. He rubs his eyes, trying to clear a purplish haze from his vision, and he pauses.

He’s standing on two legs.

He’s human again.

He starts running, but the carriage is already a speck at the end of the road.

* * *

Sunlight streams in through the greenhouse, illuminating Katie’s dirt-stained face. She leans over a sickly plant, pressing her hands into the soil around it. Her hands emanate a green glow as the plant revives, blossoming. Proud with her improvement the past month, she scribbles into a half-full journal. She’s made two new breakthroughs, and hopefully she’ll be able to help the people with this growth spell, one specifically for crops.

Flipping through the pages, she glances through several possibilities she’s since come up with for undoing curses. Although some are less likely to work than others, she’s sure she can come up with one or two more before the city receives a guest in the form of a red dragon.

With a knock on the door, her brother interrupts. “Pidge? You have a guest.” 

Keith?

Her heart flutters before noting that she did not see a large dragon land in the courtyard and there were no panicked sounds of the castle guards rallying in defense. Despite the disappointment that stems from the realization, she smiles back. “All right, Matt. May I meet them like this?” She gestures to the dirt-smudged clothes she’s in. 

Her brother takes a single look at her spellcasting clothes and shakes his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Who is it?” Certainly not a family member or family friend. 

As she’s ushered to her room to change, she questions who would come to see her. It’s only once she’s emerged in more regal attire, that she finally gets a response. 

Her brother grins, a knowing look on his face. “You’ll see.”

She’s guided to a sitting room for guests, where someone is waiting in one of the larger chairs. Matt takes his leave with an overdramatic bow and a sly wink. Katie can’t quite make out the figure over the chair, other than charcoal-black hair.

She smooths her dress and flattens an unruly lock of hair. She might as well look the part of a prim and proper princess, if they’re as important as her brother seems to indicate. 

It’s only once the door slams shut that Katie skirts around the room to look at the other person. He turns to face her, and although he’s familiar, she’s never truly seen him like this. The violet eyes are unmistakable, but the hesitance in them nearly breaks her heart. He stands, opening his mouth as though to say something, but there’s no sound.

“Keith?” she whispers, as her feet move her towards him. 

There’s a moment of incredulity as she takes in his visage. Her tongue feels like lead, weighed down with an immeasurable number of questions. He’s here? He’s real? Is she dreaming? The curse is broken? How did he break the curse? Why is he only here now? What happened over the past few weeks?

“Yeah, Katie,” he replies, breaking her from the stream of questions as he gravitates towards her. His voice is higher than she remembers, no longer echoing in his chest like rolling thunder, but still as soft and caring as she had come to know. “It’s me.”

She cradles his face in both hands, running a thumb against his face—along his scar from their fight against the witch. “How…?” She asks, the one word that encompasses most of her questions. He is now older than the version from her memories but infinitely better—he’s real. 

The smile that plays at the corner of her lips in unstoppable.

His face flushes red and he rubs his forehead sheepishly. “The spell broke when you left. I tried to chase after you once I’d realized, but I can’t exactly fly anymore.” He smiles softly, raising a hand to caress her face. “I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.”

“You’re here now.” She repeats the same words in relief as a blush creeps across her face, tinting the tips of her ears. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“How long will you be staying?” She dreads that the answer will be sometime soon.

“I don’t plan on leaving,” he confesses, intertwining their hands, “I don’t want to leave you.”

Her heart flutters, and she grins. “I wouldn’t have let you anyway.” She rises on her toes and presses a small kiss to his lips. “Not a chance.”

“Besides,” he reminds her with a laugh, “years ago you promised me another dance… if you’re still willing to keep that offer.”

“I might step on your toes,” Katie warns, a teasing lilt to her voice as she leans against his chest, “I haven’t danced in over a year. Something to do with a dragon.” 

“Likewise. Something to do with a curse and also a princess. But somehow, I think we’ll manage just fine.”


End file.
